<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning curve by CaptainGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005541">Learning curve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay'>CaptainGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, The other six are fine they're just not in this fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: leah is nervous about their first time because fatin is far more experienced but of course fatin is amazing and sweet</p>
<p>Leah and Fatin are the first ones to move into their new house. They would be sharing it with the other six girls, but when they arrive it feels like they have taken a massive step in their relationship. They had been dating for six months and had yet to sleep together. Sure, they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms too many nights to count, but they had never actually <em>slept</em> together.</p>
<p>Moving out of her parents house, moving to LA with her girlfriend, sharing a house with six other girls. So many big changes had already happened. Leah was ready to make a change in her relationship. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be nervous. But really, with Fatin Jadmani, there was never anything to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning curve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you anon on tumblr for sending me this prompt!!! I already posted this fic to tumblr, but wanted to post it here, too for anyone who wouldn't see it there. </p>
<p>I tried my best to write something short.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three hundred and one days. It had been three hundred and one days since all eight girls had seen each other. Leah thought of this as she stared out of the passenger side window of Fatin’s Audi (it had been an “I’m sorry for accidentally signing you up for an inhumane social experiment” present from her parents). It had been three hundred and one days since she had seen any of the girls, besides Fatin, in person. It would be another two days before she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Saturday, June 26th and Fatin was driving them down to LA. They were moving into their new house today. The Texans and Minnesotans were flying in on Monday, while the Reid twins arrived Wednesday. From the second their feet had touched mainland American soil (three hundred and two days ago), the eight of them had begun planning on moving in together. They had decided on LA mostly because Fatin’s, who had her sights set on living the influencer life, parents were the richest and could be fairly easily persuaded to buy them a house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah was buzzing with nervous energy and it only got worse the closer they got to LA. Fatin sang along to nearly every song that played, she had been the one to create the playlist after all, and it helped keep Leah from entirely succumbing to her anxieties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were off the freeway now and Leah started to count the number of days it had been since each milestone in her post-island life. Three hundred and eighty five days since they “crashed” on the island. Three hundred and sixty one days since Nora revealed the truth. Three hundred and fourteen days since they were “rescued” and sent to the bunker. Three hundred and four days since Leah had found the footage of the Twilight of Adam. Three hundred and two days since they were finally released from the bunker. Three hundred and one days since they were flown home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin layed on the horn at a reckless (more than the usual amount of reckless for LA) driver and it snapped Leah out of her counting. She spouted a long list of obscenities as if he could hear her. The other driver just flipped Fatin off before driving away. Leah resumed her counting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hundred and ninety four days since her eighteenth birthday (Fatin had come over to celebrate while she had the other six girls on facetime). Two hundred and eighty five days since she had been cleared by an actual therapist to start school. Two hundred and forty days since Fatin’s eighteenth birthday (where they had both gotten so drunk they kissed, which they proceeded to ignore for the following weeks).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin started singing along to the music once more. She wasn’t the best singer, but Leah didn’t mind. Leah would listen to her off-key singing any day of the week. She loved her and that made Fatin’s voice the prettiest she ever heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hundred and eighteen days since Fatin asked Leah out on a date. Two hundred and ten days since Fatin asked Leah to be her girlfriend. One hundred and ninety eight days since Fatin joined Leah and her parents for the first night of Hanukkah. One hundred and eighty three days since they facetimed the other girls for Christmas (even though they were the only two who didn’t celebrate it). One hundred and seventy seven days since her first New Years with someone to kiss at midnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand on her thigh brought Leah’s attention back to her surroundings. She looked over at Fatin, who wore a worried expression on her face. Leah glanced out of the windshield, saw that they were stopped at a red light, then turned her attention back to her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” It was a question Fatin often asked her. It was always said with love and concern, and occasionally it was accompanied by a look that meant <em> don’t go dark on me </em>. That look was present now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just nervous.” It was the truth, Leah was extremely nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the island, Leah had never been away from her parents any longer than two weeks in a row. Then, she was stuck on an island for seventy one days and in a bunker for twelve, it totaled out to be eighty four days without seeing or speaking to her parents (the additional day was when they were held in LA after leaving the bunker and before being sent home). Now, she was moving down to LA to live in a house with seven other girls. Her parents planned to visit frequently, but it was still daunting to be officially “moved out” like an adult. She had the other girls for comfort, she had Fatin, but none of it was quite the same as a hug from her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin studied Leah a moment, searching her face for anything Leah left unsaid. Leah never really tried to keep anything hidden from Fatin, she tried not to lie to her, but sometimes she reverted to old behavior, left things unsaid for fear of not being believed or taken seriously. It was something she was working on and she had gotten a lot better since returning home. At the present moment, the only thing left unsaid was that she was already feeling homesick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light turned green and Fatin had to remove her hand from her thigh. She sent another look Leah’s way before nodding to herself, seeming satisfied with what she found on Leah’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.” Leah knew what Fatin meant. She was homesick, too. It was complicated for them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
They were five minutes from their new house. Leah returned to counting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hundred and thirty two days since Valentines when Fatin said <em> I love you </em> for the first time (Leah had said it first early in their relationship and she had said it so often, she completely forgot when she had said it the first time). It had only been eight days since her last day at school and three since her graduation ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled into the driveway of a gigantic two-story home in some suburban neighborhood of LA. It wasn’t 1600 Vine Street, but Fatin seemed pleased nonetheless. Fatin shut off the car and they stepped out. Leah had seen a photo of the front of the house already, they all had. But, only Fatin and Dot had seen photos of the inside or the back yard. Fatin because her mother was the one buying the house, and Dot because she was the only one with any real construction experience and would be in charge of any DIY renovation projects. All the others knew was how it looked from the street, that there was a pool in the back yard, and that there were six bedrooms with three and a half bathrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah moved to the back of the Audi to get into the trunk. She was halfway done pulling out a suitcase when Fatin laid a hand on her arm, stopping her. Leah let Fatin push the suitcase back inside and shut the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, Lee. That can wait. I have to give you a tour first!” Fatin sounded excited, so Leah didn’t resist when Fatin took her hand to lead her to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin unlocked the front door, but before she opened it she guided Leah’s other hand (the one she was not holding) to cover her eyes. Leah chuckled. There wasn’t any reason for her to cover her eyes. The house wasn’t really a surprise, but Leah was happy to entertain her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, no peeking!” Fatin led Leah through the door and down a hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to show me the house?” She kept the hand over her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said no peeking.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“I haven’t.” Leah laughed again. The hold on her hand shifted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I might not have thought this through.” Fatin hummed to herself, pulling Leah to a stop. The smile on her face was starting to hurt her cheeks and she was growing tired of holding her hand in front of her eyes. A hand wrapped around her bicep and Fatin spoke again, “okay, you’re gonna have to go up some stairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I have to keep my eyes closed the whole time? There’s no way this ends in disaster,” Leah responded sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got you, babe. Don’t worry.” With that, they began the journey to the second floor. Nearly half the steps, Leah’s foot hit the next step. Nearly the second half, she took too large of steps. On a rare occasion, it went smoothly. The entire time, Fatin never let her fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached the top landing and continued down the hall. Leah was brought to an abrupt stop and the hand holding hers let go. With two hands on Leah’s shoulders, Fatin spun her ninety degrees. She heard a door handle turn and the bump of a door hitting the stop on a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Fatin’s voice came from behind her in the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah lowered her hand and felt the blood rush back to her fingertips. She opened her eyes and blinked away the grogginess left behind from keeping them closed for so long. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room before her. None of the light switches were turned on, but sunlight streamed through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took in the room. There was a double bed in the far corner, already made. The sheets were light grey and the comforter had a cute pattern with pink flowers. Leah loved it. There was a little nightstand and a dresser beside it. The closet was closed, but it had sliding doors, on which a whiteboard and calendar were plastered up. There was a desk in the corner to the left of the door, the bed to the right of the desk. A few shelves had been put up around the room, already filled with books. Leah recognized them all. They were hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin and Leah had already had most of their belongings moved into the house earlier that week. The only things they brought with them that day were the clothes they had worn the past week, the toiletries they used every night, and a few other items they couldn’t separate with. Leah had assumed the boxes were just stacked in the living room by the moving company, but apparently someone had completely set up her and Fatin’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…” Leah wasn’t sure what to make of what she saw, “what is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it's our room, if that was not obvious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah looked back at Fatin. She wore a hesitant smile. There was something significant about all this. Leah felt it. She just wasn’t sure what exactly it meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know it's our room. You wouldn’t take me to, like, Martha’s room. But, why is this the first thing you wanted to show me?” She wasn’t looking at the room anymore. Leah was facing Fatin, taking in the sight of her. Fatin was rarely visibly nervous. Leah could count on her hands the number of times she had seen Fatin openly shy (she knew it wasn’t rare for Fatin to feel shy or nervous, she was just practiced at hiding it well).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I, um.” Fatin seemed to steel herself and brushed past Leah into the room. Leah turned and followed the movement. Fatin opened her arms, gesturing to the room around her, and said “I did this for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For me?” The thought tugged at Leah’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I wanted to set the room up ahead of time so you didn’t have to. I also called your mom, asked her how you liked your books organized, where to place the furniture, what else to put up.” Fatin said it so casually, but Leah could see the way her eyes wouldn’t focus on one thing. How they flitted around the room as if she regretted every decision she had made in furniture placement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah stepped into the room, just barely. It pulled Fatin’s gaze to her. She smiled, and she watched as it caused the look in Fatin’s eyes to calm. But then, the rest of Fatin’s earlier statement caught up with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, when did you do this?” Leah couldn’t remember Fatin ever telling her she had been down in LA. They had only closed escrow the week of finals, less than fourteen days ago. Between the final week of school and graduation on Wednesday, Leah had no idea when Fatin found the time to drive down to LA to set up their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On Monday.” And there was a mischievous smirk Leah knew all too well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monday? Did Ian have something to do with this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah remembered Monday. Ian had gotten her up bright and early for a day of fun. He called it a t<em> hank fuck we aren’t in highschool anymore </em> celebration. He had taken her to brunch, to a museum, they people watched in a park while eating lunch, gone bowling, watched a movie, and got ice cream after dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an immaculately planned day. Leah had just assumed Ian had been planning it for a while. They always talked about taking time to themselves to just hang out as best friends like they used to. Now things were falling into place. Every time she pulled out her phone to text Fatin, Ian told her something along the lines of <em> God, you’re disgusting. You can be your own person you know. You don’t have to report back to your girlfriend every time something happens </em>. It was teasing. He was just being an ass. But now, Leah thought perhaps he was trying to keep her distracted from what Fatin was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin smiled and tilted her head, saying “now what would make you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe it was that every time I pulled out my phone, Ian teased me relentlessly about being whipped.” Fatin laughed at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I might have told him to keep you distracted. But he planned that whole day, trust me. I just gave him the excuse to have you to himself for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their last year of high school, it was no longer Leah and Ian all alone every day. Fatin was part of the group, had just plopped herself down next to them during lunch on Leah’s first day at school. Then, she just never left. It didn’t really leave much time for Leah and Ian to hang out by themselves. They had even less time when Leah and Fatin started dating. They had talked about it, Leah and Ian, and he was fine, mostly. It took some getting used to, having to go from the only person she talked to to one of eight. But, overall he was happy to see his best friend in a healthy relationship. He loved her and she loved him, they were like brother and sister more than anything else (his crush on Leah lasted a while into the Fall semester of their senior year, but after being her wingwoman with Fatin, his feelings shifted back to friendship).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, tell me,” Leah said, suddenly wanting to change the topic of conversation after the sudden influx of love and appreciation she was feeling for Ian. Fatin furrowed her brows, confused as to what she was asking. Leah clarified, “tell me why you set up our room the way you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the books I seperated by genre, one genre per shelf, and I listed them in alphabetical order by the author’s last name. Just how you like it,” she said with a wink. “I ordered a stick-on whiteboard and monthly calendar for the closet doors because I know you like to keep track of everything you need to do and need to be able to access it easily. I might have stalked our amazon wishlist to see what kind of sheets to get for the bed. And I made sure to get you a desk big enough to have two books open at once while you write.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah felt as if she might cry (happy tears). Fatin had worked so hard to prepare their room for Leah’s every need and desire. She knew exactly what she wanted and if she wasn’t sure about something, she asked Leah’s mother for help. It was unbelievably sweet. The effort and care she put in to make Leah feel at home… it almost felt unreal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah closed the distance between them and kissed Fatin. Hands came up to tangle in her hair. Her own hands landed on Fatin’s waist, pulling her closer. It was deep, so filled with emotion Leah had to pull back after only a few moments. She rested her forehead against Fatin’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” They were all the words she could say. Too many emotions swirled around inside her heart, too many words in her head. One of Fatin’s hands moved to cup her cheek. Leah knew she understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for you, Rilke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That. That was bigger than any <em> I love you </em> Fatin could say. It held so much weight, those few words. Those words had gone unspoken, but still understood, in the six months they had been dating. Six months, a total of two hundred and ten days Fatin had gone without an orgasm (by Leah’s hands, not her own), and likely more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had talked about it, briefly, once. It was roughly two weeks after they started dating. They had been making out in Fatin’s bed one night (her parents had taken her brothers to dinner and a movie, so Leah and Fatin were home alone for the next few hours). Things got steamy quickly. But, Leah had stopped it before it progressed too far. She loved Fatin, had probably loved her since the island, and wanted to be with her in all ways. But, she just wasn’t ready. Jeff had fucked her up in so many ways and she was still working through it with her therapist at present (it was around five hundred days since he broke things off with her, but it wasn’t something she was inclined to count).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin had stopped immediately after a single second of hesitation from Leah. She had promised her then that she would never do anything Leah wasn’t comfortable with. She said she would wait as long as Leah needed to be ready for that. It was as close to an <em> I love you </em> that Fatin was comfortable saying at the time. She had kept her promise. Two hundred and ten days since they became an official couple and they hadn’t had sex once. The furthest they had gone was going shirtless while making out, and leaving a couple of hickeys on each other’s necks and collarbones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now? The overwhelming amount of love she felt for Fatin at the fact she had spent an entire day trying to create the perfect room for Leah? It all made Leah feel like she was finally ready. She had thought about it often, thought about the circumstances in which their first time would happen. She kind of expected it to happen when they were drunk. Leah was always a bit more forward with alcohol in her system, but Fatin had always stopped them from going too far those nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah kissed Fatin again. Fatin’s hands found themselves in her hair once more. Leah pulled at her waist, as if she could get her any closer than they were currently standing. Then, she slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt. The breath Fatin sucked in told Leah all she needed to know. She got bolder, burrowing her hands fully beneath Fatin’s shirt to hold onto the bare skin around her hips. Her heart hammered in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was ready. She wanted this. She had waited so long for this. So, why was she so nervous?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin must have sensed her hesitation as she pulled back to say, “we don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so amazing. Fatin had gone eighty three days (island and bunker time) without an orgasm and complained the entire time. But, in their relationship? Not once did she let Leah (falsely) believe that she was unsatisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready,” she said with as much confidence as she could muster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Fatin always checked twice. Thrice, if necessary. It only ever made her trust and love her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Undoubtedly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin chuckled, then, “you and your expansive vocabulary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I might be rubbing off on you. ‘Expansive’? Don’t tell me you learned that from school,” Leah said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’d let you rub off on me any day, baby.” With their foreheads pressed together, it was hard to see Fatin’s expression clearly, but Leah was certain it was playful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just had to go and ruin the moment,” Leah said with a short laugh. She didn’t let Fatin respond, pressing their lips together after finishing her sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed and it quickly deepened. Fatin seemed to grow impatient with how slow Leah was moving. Her hands still rested on Fatin’s hips beneath her shirt. She broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head herself and Leah suddenly felt severely overdressed even though she only wore one article of clothing more than her. Fatin pulled her back in by the face for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but Leah didn’t mind. A hand reached down to pull at her wrist, freeing her right hand from Fatin’s hip. She guided it to her chest, placing Leah’s hand over her bra. Leah took the hint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah gained a little bit of confidence and soon her own shirt was discarded. Fatin then pulled her by her belt loops to the bed. She twisted them around and pushed Leah onto the mattress, swiftly straddling her. Leah had fucked someone before, but it all felt brand new to her. She had <em> fucked </em> before, she had never <em> made love </em> and that was what this was, real love. Besides, the last time she had sex, the man had done all the work. This time, she was allowed to touch back in whatever way she pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah just kissed Fatin, her arms looped around her waist. Fatin had to guide her hand back to her chest. They nipped and sucked at each other’s lips. It was slowly driving Leah insane, making her want more, but she was so paralyzed by the fear of doing the wrong thing, of looking bad, that she did nothing instead. Fatin broke away and sought out Leah’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lee, stop second guessing yourself.” Leah wanted to take her words to heart, but it was hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying. I just… what if I’m bad?” She looked away at the window. They really needed to get some curtains up, that seemed to be the one thing Fatin had forgotten. A finger at her chin, she let it turn her head. Fatin resumed eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? So what? You could be awful in bed – which, by the way, I highly doubt – but I would still love every second because it’s you.” Leah’s cheeks burned at Fatin’s words. She wanted to look away, bury herself under the sheets and hide. But she didn’t, not because the finger still on her jaw was keeping her there, but because she didn’t dare look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better, I will give you my honest feedback and any pointers I come up with <em> after </em> , okay?” Fatin raised her eyebrows to enunciate the <em> after </em>part of her statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah bit her lip, but the finger on her jaw moved to soothe it free from her teeth. She let out a soft, “okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Fatin gave back. She leaned down to kiss Leah softly, but this time Leah took charge. She deepened the kiss, fingers gently grazing up Fatin’s back to reach her shoulder blades. With deftness Leah didn’t know she possessed, she unclasped Fatin’s bra in one swift movement. Fatin moaned in response and it spurred Leah on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, they were laying down, Fatin on her back underneath Leah. They were devoid of all clothes. Leah was exploring her girlfriend’s body with her eyes and her hands. The noises Fatin made reassured her she was doing good. Her hand traveled lower, but at Fatin’s navel she paused. Her eyes locked onto Fatin’s belly button, though she wasn’t really looking at anything. A hand wrapped itself around her wrist and she looked up, meeting Fatin’s eyes. It was all in her expression, the question if she was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve slept with a lot of people. I’m not saying that in judgement or ‘cause I’m jealous…” Leah trailed off, still formulating her words in her mind. Fatin waited patiently for her to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot of them can probably make you feel better than I can.” Leah looked back down, eyes staring blankly at the space around Fatin’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand on her wrist moved to hold her hand. She gripped it like a lifeline. Fatin squeezed back in reassurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might not be as good as some of the lays I’ve had. But I don’t want anyone else. I want you. You’re a quick study in most everything you try, so I’m sure by the next time we do this, you’ll fucking top all my previous experiences.” Fatin squeezed her hand again, pulling Leah’s eyes back up to her face. Leah gave her the best smile she could muster, it wasn’t much. Fatin smiled softly back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a learning curve, yeah? You’re fucking great at that.” Those words brought a more authentic smile to Leah’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed her, putting her entire heart and soul into it. Fatin gave just as much back. Leah began again, trailing her hands down Fatin’s body, taking pleasure in the way she got her to shiver in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It went really well, if Leah was being honest. Their first time exceeded all of her expectations and she was pleasantly surprised by a few things as well. Fatin was incredibly helpful and wonderful the entire time. She encouraged her, informed Leah when she was doing something she liked, told her what didn’t work for her, was unbelievably patient. Leah was elated when she had finally given Fatin an orgasm. Learning curve, indeed. Leah was able to get two more out of her that afternoon (she got four herself).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, on a scale from one to ten, how do you think you did?” Fatin asked, then pressed a kiss to Leah’s bare shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been lying there silently for a few minutes, catching their breath. A few hours had passed by since they first stepped foot into their new home and Leah was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. She rolled over to face Fatin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mind’s still too much of a mess, I don’t think I can form a proper answer.” She took Fatin’s hand and laced their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think I’d rate you at a fifteen.” Fatin propped her head up on her other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of ten? That’s pretty generous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Here I expected you to have no clue what you were doing, but you managed to get me to orgasm <em> three whole times </em>. No man has ever done that for me in one night.” Leah laughed. She was well past the point of feeling jealous over Fatin’s past lovers. (She only ever felt a bit inadequate in comparison sometimes.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You flatter me,” Leah said with a smile. Fatin returned it eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear you were fucking fantastic. I got no feedback or pointers, by the way. That was one hell of a first time.” Fatin punctuated her statement with a squeeze of Leah’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leah shuffled closer. Fatin broke their hands apart to lay her arm across Leah’s bare hip. She kissed Fatin briefly before pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatin’s lips curled into a smile and she nudged their noses together.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Rilke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and hits are all cherished and appreciated!</p>
<p>Send me an ask or come chat on tumblr if you like. @i-can-see-queerly-now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>